Instintos
by MasterOfShadow494
Summary: Las acciones de los animales suelen iniciarse cuando uno o más órganos de los sentidos son estimulados. Basta un ruido fuerte o una fragancia abrasiva para que los animales huyan o se agazapen en el terreno
1. El Perro y la Perra

El astro rey manifestaba su brillantez en el bosque espeso y tupido de los alrededores. Allí estaban, solos en la intemperie de la fresca naturaleza del bosque, gozaban de un merecido día de descanso. La joven de ojos perlados sonríe con mucho vigor de poder estar en uno de sus lugares favoritos, un sitio donde era su rincón de cobijo para sus entrenamientos fuera del recinto o para pensar cosas que surgen en su cabeza, y hoy, estaba de buen humor que quiso volver a su lugar secreto, y en esta ocasión, había traído al perro del Inuzuka, quien este le había pedido a último momento que lo cuidase por unos días, ya que debía ir a un evento festivo que se celebraba anualmente, y de paso, la persona que cuidaba de su mascota, se mostró totalmente indispuesto y negativo de pasar tiempo con Akamaru, debido a que, a palabras de su amigo, que era un perro mala conducta y fuera de control. Patrañas, se dijo para su adentros, si supiese lo mitad de maravilloso que es el perro de Kiba, se hubiese tragado sus palabras.

Era sin dudas, que Kiba había criado bien a su compañero de armas, era un animal tan lleno de energía y de alegría, con un carisma natural que podría sincronizarse con los humanos fácilmente, verlo correteando de aquí y para allá, era un espectáculo que le encantaba ver, esa destreza y fuerza, dotados de un gran tamaño y salud, proporcionado por los cuidados del propio Inuzuka y de su familia.

No pasaron muchos minutos en el de pronto, el perro dirigió su vista en un punto lejano que provoco que el canino saliera corriendo a toda marcha y se perdiera su silueta entre la frondosa vegetación de los árboles y plantas. Hinata, suspirando por la curiosidad casi felina del perro, solo pudo observar cómo se alejaba cada vez y más de donde se encontraba. Solo pudo encogerse de hombros y se sentó en un grueso árbol para poder descansar de una semana agotadora de entrenamientos y misiones. Con 16 años y siendo chunnin, las misiones cada vez iban en aumento, y con ello originaba que los entrenamientos con su equipo fuesen más intensos. Aunado a eso, hace dos días es que se pudo reencontrar con su amor platónico y para su desgracia, su propia tartamudez le había jugado una mala pasada, y termino desmayándose dos veces, evitando cualquier conversación normal con su amado. Recostada, relajo todo su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos para poder descansar.

De pronto, cuando se acomodó, sintió el suave rose de sus pechos con sus piernas, originándole una caricia, aquello le había gustado que comenzó a darse pequeños toqueteos en todo su cuerpo, desde sus manos, sus piernas hasta su cadera. Con vergüenza miro por ambos lados, por si acaso estuviese a la vista de un algún fisgón, que hasta uso su byakugan para asegurarse. En vista de no encontrar intruso alguno, los roces se intensificaron, de modo que causo que la heredera suspiraba por las caricias, y más cuando se imagina que aquellos masajes pertenecían a su amor platónico, conllevando a que sus mejillas se enrojecieran por tales pensamientos fugaces sin que nadie lo supiese, ella tenía muchas fantasías eróticos que involucraban su amado, desde simples besos, hasta entregarse a él, en un desenfrenado encuentro carnal. Debido a aquello, la imaginación de la joven empezó a proliferar y así como su placer.

.-Nnaruto-Kunn-exclamaba suavamente en tanto sus manos seguían con su faena.

Cuando su ropa empezó a sentirse incomoda, se levantó del suelo y empezó a quitarse lentamente sus prendas, desde su abultado abrigo hasta su pantalón holgado que tapaba su cuerpo desarrollado, solo dejando como prenda sus ropas intimas que tapaban sus caracteres sexuales. Desecho esto, siguió masajeando ahora sus propios pechos ocasionando que gimiera de deleite, con una mano acariciaba su pezón derecho, mientras con la otra mano daba suaves recorridos a su abdomen para finalizar hasta su bragas, dando pequeños toques por encima de la tela, provocando que el placer de la Hyuga se elevara. Queriendo más de seguir auto complaciéndose, decidió quitarse sus últimas ropas, pero haciéndolo de una forma sensual, anhelándose sentir sexy, como si estuviese desnudándose en frente de su amor platónico. Primero abrió el sujetador de su sostén de forma lenta, hasta que cayese el suelo, mostrando sus enormes pechos excitados, con sus pezones erectos por la excitación que experimentaba, así mismo hizo con sus bragas en las que bajo con suma gentileza mientras que bailaba lentamente, haciendo resaltar su estrecha cadera y delineada. Cuando finalmente se despojó de toda ropa posible, volvió a acostarse para poder seguir con su tarea; Con su mano derecha empezó a tocarse un seno mientras que la otra comenzó a tocarse su vagina que estaba deseosa de atención que ocasiono que sus gemidos se entunicaran abruptamente por la oleada de placer que sentía.

.-Sii NNaruto-Kkun soy toda tuya-se imaginaba con más fervor aquellas fantasías reprimidas.

Cuando vio que una mano no era suficiente, cambio de posición, acostando su cabeza contra el pasto, mientras elevaba su torneada retaguardia, para así, utilizar ambas manos para poder manosear su clítoris, aumentando más la auto tortura de la heredera, aquellas sensaciones de por sí ya sobrepasaban su cordura, haciendo que Hinata gimiera más enérgica, el tacto constante de sus extremidades superiores, contra su vulva, la hacían enloquecer. Desde sus 13 años, masturbarse se había vuelto una rutina constante, se había vuelto adicta a su cuerpo, es por eso que adoraba ir a su lugar secreto, ya que era el lugar perfecto en el que podía descargar toda su adrenalina contenida por las largas misiones y sesiones de entrenamiento.

-.-

El gran animal blanco continuaba persiguiendo a aquella ardilla molesta que osaba burlarse de él, le ensenaría un par de buenos modales para no meterse con él y salir ileso, sin embargo, aquel maldito Truhan se había subido en la copa más alta del árbol para luego escabullirse en su nido de ratas. Producto de esa acción, el enorme canino ofuscado por esa venganza perdida, dio media vuelta para regresar con la amiga humana de su amo. Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba, lo embriago un olor tan fuerte y particular que él conocía a la perfección, es el mismo olor que percibía de las hembras de su clan cuando era la temporada para aparearse, mientras más se acercaba a su destino, más fuerte era el aroma que simplemente lo volvía loco, cuando llego al punto de inicio, se dio cuenta que aquella humana, estaba en una posición extraña, encorvando su parte trasera sin cola en el aire, mientras que con sus manos manoseaba sin parar aquella entrada. Pero entonces percibió con más intensidad la feromona de apareo que entonces interpreto que la humana Hyuga se estaba entregando a él para poder copular. Por lo que sin más, se acercó a la humana para atender su problema.

-.-

Pasaron minutos que para la heredera transcurrió una eternidad, hasta que finalmente sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que gritase mientras que su vulva emitia una secreción producto del orgasmo que acababa de sufrir. Realizada dicha tarea, las manos de Hinata pararon, para luego bajar retaguardia quedando en el suelo, mientras que ella recuperaba el aliento, pero a la vez sintiéndose satisfecha de haber podido auto complacerse y sin a la vista de nadie. Pero entonces cuando intento pararse para poder abrigarse, sintió un peso encima que provoco un profundo terror a la chunnin.

Cuando se volteo para identificar a su agresor, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Akamaru, cuando pensó ingenuamente que quería jugar con ella, todo rastro de ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando observo el miembro palpitante del canino que abrió los ojos de la joven

Nnno Akamaru-rogo la miembro de la rama principal, pero el perro hizo omiso a las suplicas y le enterró su sexo hacia el de la joven provocándole un chillido desgarrador.

Aquello le había dolido en demasía que provoco que solo pudiera apoyarse del árbol para no estrellarse con él. Estaba aterrada, ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiese imaginado que el perro de su compañero de equipo la estuviese violando, y el dolor empezó a agravarse más, en cuanto sintió que en su interior el genital del canino se hinchaba más provocando que el dolor incrementase, provocando que la Hyuga solo llorase por el dolor y la humillación que estaba sufriendo, y para empeorar su situación, recordó fugazmente en como Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba, explicaba en cómo, durante el apareamiento del macho con la hembra, el miembro del primero se hinchaba para asegurarse que su sustancia quedase dentro de la perra; debido a ese fragmento, la horrorizo aún más de lo que estaba, y solo deseo a todos los dioses que aquella tragedia terminase rápido.

No obstante, conforme los segundos pasaban, cuando el animal aumentaba más las embestidas contra la indefensa joven, el dolor poco a poco desaparecía e iba a reemplazándose por sensaciones que poco a poco empezaba a gustarle al cuerpo de Hinata, haciendo que se espantara mucho más de lo que estaba. No lo podía creer, el perro de su amigo la violaba y su cuerpo solo reaccionaba positivamente a la actividad del perro. No quería hacerlo, no aceptaba que se estaba volviendo una enferma con tendencias a la zoofilia, apretaba enormemente los dientes, tratando de evitar cualquier reacción, buena o mala que pudiese generar, solo quería terminar con aquella pesadilla y de poder huir de aquella bestia que se poseído de la bondad y pureza de Akamaru.

"No puedo ser, me estare volviendo una enferma?"-pensaba alarmada por el aprieto en que se encontraba

Por desgracia, para la heredera del clan Hyuga, el semental se anclo más al cuerpo de la chunnin, enganchándose de los hombros de la joven con sus patas delanteras, permitiéndole que penetrase con más fuerza y fluidez en el útero de la desafortunada joven, que provoco que poco a poco cediese ante el furor constante que su propio cuerpo respondía a los estímulos del placer.

Nnno más Akamaru- Repitió desesperada, mientras que el animal solo continuaba con su labor.-PPParra Por favor

Ya sin fuerzas de poder hacer resistencia a la poderosa oleada de placer, Hinata comenzó a vociferar múltiples gemidos de deleite, que hizo que el perro lo interpretase como señal para aumentar más las embestidas contra su vulva, haciendo que la pesadilla poco a poco se convirtiese en un paraíso; entrando y saliendo de la vagina de la heredera, gemía con más euforia, nunca había sentido nada singular que pudiese igualar a sus más locas fantasías con su amor platónico, aquello era completamente nuevo y superaba en creces a todo lo pudiese soñar.

De pronto Hinata sintió una corriente que inundo todo su ser así como una ráfaga liquida caliente inundaba su útero, haciendo que el perro aullase y la joven gritase al unísono, producto del éxtasis que acababan de sucumbir.

Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhhh

Cuando finalmente el perro había acabado dentro de la heredera, saco su miembro envuelto por los fluidos tanto suyo como los de la Hyuga, la joven finalmente recupero la compostura y levantándose hasta quedar de rodillas comenzó a analizar lo que acababa de experimentar, sola y deseosa del Uzumaki, había caído en uno de las peores desviaciones del sexo y le había gustado, observo como su vagina, seguía corriéndose hasta su piernas las secreciones tanto suyo como la del perro. Observo como el perro se le quedaba mirando, mientras agitaba su cola, y su miembro enorme comenzó a perder tamaño, eso hizo que sonriera de complicidad, aquello le había gustado tanto que quería seguir experimentando aquel acontecimiento que acaba de sufrir.

.-"No quiero que esto acabe pronto, quiero volver a sentirlo adentro"

Con decisión, Hinata se recostó de nuevo en el pasto y apoyando su cabeza en el frondoso árbol, mientras que abría sus piernas, mostrando su vulva aun con los restos de líquidos escurriéndose por sus extremidades inferiores, aquella posición había alertado al corpulento canino que provoco que su miembro volviese a palpitar para el recosijo de la heredera, no obstante el perro se acercó hacia ella, hasta quedar con aquel órgano de carne hasta el rostro de la joven, lo que hizo que ella entendiese

Oh, entiendo Akamaru-sonrió con travesía, mientras con una mano tomo el miembro viril de su acompañante y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente

Mientras más seguía con su tarea, la bella joven consiguió excitarse más, que hizo que con su otro mano libre, comenzara a manosear su vagina provocando más una oleada de placer para la heredera, entonces, engullo aquel miembro del canino con su boca, chupando y lamiendo el troco del animal, hasta que de pronto el canino hizo unos gruñidos de advertencia que por instinto la heredera saco el miembro del animal para empezar a sacudirlo, provocando que el mismo disparase secreciones blancas en los senos de la joven.

-Su hedor es totalmente desagradable…Pero eso que mi caliente aun mas-replicaba fuera de si

La Hyuga en vez de asqueada, se sintió aún más excitada de lo que estaba que sonrió con sensualidad por la acción del perro. Después de aquella felación, ella quería seguir a otro nivel, por lo que abrió complementa sus piernas para mostrar su vulva deseosa de otro choque con el sexo de Akamaru.

Aquello hizo que el canino entendiera la seña de la joven que se acercó nuevamente para penetrar con fuerza en la vulva de la heredera, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ella emitió un chillido de fascinación por la penetración, y una vez más, entregándose al placer enfermo, pero lo gozaba como nunca, los movimientos era constantes, el canino se sincronizaba perfectamente a las necesidades de la Hyuga, que no hacía falta de palabras para entenderse, mientras más se movía, mas gemía su hembra. En cuanto a ella, estaba fuera de sí, nunca pensó que aquello era tan bueno, tan gratificante y mejor de lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado, fue tanto el placer que recibía de su acompañante, que las piernas de la heredera se entrelazaron entre sí en la espalda del animal en el que daba entender que no se le ocurriese sacársela. Aquella acción, origino que el canino embistiera con más fuerza, provocando que Hinata estuviese en el cielo, fuera de sus cabales, hasta que después de unos veinte minutos de maravillosa gloria para la heredera, ambos gritaron unísonamente afectados por el segundo estallido de éxtasis que sufrieron.

Ya agotados, el canino retiro su miembro de la vulva de la chunnin, mientras que la susodicha, suspiraba del cansancio por aquel suceso que acaba de experimentar, había gozado como nunca, mucho más que masturbarse, como toda una perra sucia. Observo como aun los líquidos y fluidos de las corridas aún seguían impregnados en su piel, y algunas manchas seguían deslizándose desde sus pechos hasta sus delgadas piernas. Empero, el canino empezó a lamer los pezones de la heredera a lo que ella empezó a gemir

.-Aun quieres seguir Akamaru?-Farfullaba del placer, mientras el canino seguía con su tarea

.-De acuerdo-respondio gustosa la heredera levantándose del suelo y colocándose a cuatro patas, mostrando su trasero firme mientras que con su mano derecha abria su vulva para que la mascota de su amigo lo viese-Tenemos toda la tarde para seguir

Las palabras sobraron para el animal, quien este se lanzó encima de la heredera y comenzar a penetrarla con mucha brusquedad, logrando que la muchacha formase un rictus de placer exagerado, mientras un hilo de baba bajaba de su lengua; los gritos de placer de la susodicha surcaron por los cielos durante horas. Desde ese día, aquella kunoichi se convirtió en la perra de Akamaru, repitiéndose dichos encuentros con más frecuencia.


	2. El Caballo y La Yegua

-¿Por qué Tsunade-sama nos envía a una misión tan simplona?-Reposaba de fastidio la miembro femenino del equipo 10 mientras se balanceaba por los arboles

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir lo mismo?-Replicaba Shikamaru con irritación ante las preguntas obvias de su amiga-Ya te dije que necesitamos todos los ingresos posibles para la reconstrucción de la villa, desde el ataque de Pain.

-¿Y para eso me tiene que arruinar mi cita con Sai-kun? Que puta vida-Suspiraba resignada mientras seguía saltando por la copa de los arboles hacia su destino

-Vamos muchachos-Intento armonizar el aire incomodo, Chouji-Mientras más rápido terminemos esto, más pronto podrás ir tu cita

-Quieres Callarte Gor…-Se cayó de repente Ino cuando observo el ojo clínico del Akimichi con respecto a la palabra prohibida que a ningún miembro de su clan se le debe decir de frente, reaccionaba violentamente

-Que dijiste Ino-chan?-

Nnada Chouji-Rio por el nerviosismo, mientras que el Nara suspiraba por lo bajo

-"Siempre es el mismo cuento con este par, que problemático"

Después de 2 horas de trayecto, llegó su destino, que consistía en un terreno pequeña donde se extendía una simple casa y un cobertizo. La saltante de los servicios de los shinobis de la hoja, fue una mujer de unos 30 años de edad de nombre de Keiko Minamoto, quien recurrió a ellos por las debidas amenazas que sufría en ocasiones por una banda de matones que azotaba los valles fronterizos del país del fuego, y como ella era una persona que solamente subsistía para ella misma y su caballo, no pudo atender a las extorciones e intimidación. Así que era blanco de muchos atentados y agresiones de parte de la banda que hacía imposible su vida pacifica en su propiedad.

Para hacerlos salir de su madriguera, el equipo entero se disfrazó de empleados de la propietaria como medio de señuelo para la situación. No basto mucho para que a horas de la tarde, se aparecieron un grupo de personas vestidos de ropas sucias y pordioseras encabezados por un gordo de 2 metros faltándole algunos dientes, quien para más disgusto para Ino, el líder de dicha banda se le insinuaba de forma tan descarada y patético que solo hizo que recibiese un poderoso golpe que lo mando a kilómetros de distancia, lo que produjo que los restante miembros, asombrados y atemorizados por el poder bruto de la Yamanaka, juraron no volver más a las tierras de la mujer en lo que resta de sus vidas.

.

.

.

Aquella aburrida y tonta manera de acabar una misión, la señora Minamoto ofreció hospedaje a sus salvadores como recompensa por su trabajo, para que pudiesen descansar del viaje para su camino de regreso. Y para más aburrimiento para la Yamanaka, lo que transcurrió el resto del día lo paso sin ningún tipo de altibajos hasta el momento de dormir, en donde ella no podía conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas sin cesar, mientras trataba inútilmente conciliar un poco de calma para poder irse de aquella pradera de una voz por todas. Harta de no haber conciliado algo de sueño, decidió dar una vuelta para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

Ya afuera de la casa, empezó a recorrer a la oscuridad de la noche , no sin antes cerciorarse de que sus compañeros y la propietaria estuviesen bien, envidiando a los primeros por la facilidad tan abrupta para poder dormir sin el menor de los problemas, encontrándolos en sus respectivas habitaciones, durmiendo como cual par de perezosos que son. Hasta que diviso en el cobertizo donde estaba el caballo de la propietaria, por lo que decidió pasar a saludarlo para tener algo de compañía.

Una vez dentro del establo, empezó a mirar por los alrededores de todo el lugar, nada fuera de lo común, utensilios para la agricultura por un lado, y el equino llamado Titán, de gran contextura, de pelaje marrón oscuro ubicado en su cubículo donde pasaba la mayor parte del día disfrutando de las comodidades que la señora Minamoto le ofrecía.

Ino ya cerca del imponente animal, notaba con gran admiración lo bien cuidado que estaba el caballo, se notaba que la propietaria se esmeraba con mucho fervor en que su caballo estuviera sano y fuerte.

.-Eres un consentido verdad?-le preguntaba divertida mientras aquel equino relinchaba como señal de afirmación, el cual la Yamanaka reír bajamente por aquella reacción.

De pronto un desliz de su parte, hizo que se tropezara para caer en el pasto. Maldiciendo a los mil demonios por su torpeza, se levantó del mismo pero al mismo no pudo evitar fijarse en lo que sus ojos tenían delante.

Era el pene de Titán, a pesar de estar inactivo, era enorme a los ojos de la Yamanaka

-Vaya, debes sentirte orgullosos para tener eso colgando allí-le dijo al caballo-Debes tener a más de una yegua contenta con esa arma.

Se sentía estúpida a preguntarle eso a un caballo, pero era tal su aburrimiento y su desesperación de volver a Konoha con su pretendiente que hacia cualquier ocio para matar el tiempo. Por lo que salió del cubículo y se sentó sobre un montón de paja que tenía cerca.

Pensó, no obstante, que era cierto, un rabo así haría milagros a cualquier mujer, de hecho, hasta ella con todo lo recatada y pulcra, sentiría el cielo infinito sentir ese tipo de nardo dentro de ella.

Sin quererlo ella estaba mirando la polla equina, al darse cuenta apartó la mirada, pero volvió a su curiosa exploración.

Miró aquel rabo alargado y marrón con una extraña devoción, como si intentase no mirarlo, pero a la vez aquella visión la tenía petrificada, anonadada, poco sabía de caballos y sin embargo jamás habría pensado que un podenco pudiera tenerla así de grande. La tenía completamente absorbida por su nuevo hallazgo.

Miró hacia la puerta del establo, continuaba cerrada, y salvo que pasase algo, estaba sola, y más aún que tanto Shikamaru y Chouji son una tumbas para dormir, sintió de repente una gran excitación, era tan imprevista y salvaje que supo iba a masturbarse, donde fuera, pero en ese momento, sabía que no podría esperar a llegar a casa, sus pezones se asomaron bajo su camiseta violeta y su coño se mojó bajo sus bragas y vaqueros cortos del mismo color.

.-Increíble que me suceda esto-se dijo para así anonada, jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado que estaba excitándose por un caballo. Ella creía en la libertad sexual, pero esto era demasiado. Algo completamente aberrante pero que la estaba calentando.

No pudo evitar tocarse encima de la tela. La abrupta sensación de estar sola y en como aquella maldita imagen del pene del animal acosándole en su cabeza la volvía loca. Sabía que estaba mal, pero era tan jodidamente excitante que poco a poco corrompía su juicio hasta el punto de continuar con su faena, mientras que miraba sin cesar aquel animal, quien este, ajeno a lo que ocasionaba a su acompañante le provocaba.

Finalmente, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina abrió la verja del cubículo y volvió dentro con el caballo, sin dejar de acariciarlo, se inclinó para ver el pene, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que sus ojos no le habían engañado, ahora lo tenía más cerca, miró su textura, su forma, todo alargado y liso y al final la punta, era extraña, le recordó al pie de una copa, se movió y vio el agujero, no pudo evitar pensar que sentiría una pobre yegua al sentir ese manubrio en su interior, en cómo se correría, pensó en una manguera que expulsase semen de caballo a chorros.

-Esto no está bien—se dijo de pronto, apartándose del animal.

Miró alrededor, confusa ¿Qué le ocurría? Estaba claro que le excitaba la naturaleza salvaje y sin consciencia que representaba ese caballo, y sobre todo el sentirse dominada, follada como una yegua, y estaba claro que no iba a marcharse sin al menos probar de esa nueva experiencia.

-Madre mía—dijo—Me follaría a quien fuera ahora. Incluso a ese bandido que me quería follar.

Salió fuera, como queriendo tranquilizarse, miró alrededor, no había nadie, ni la propietaria, ni sus compañeros, ni siquiera los condenados bandidos que habían correteada horas atrás. De pronto, otra oleada de excitación impregno todo su cuerpo, y más aún cuando inconscientemente miro de nuevo la verga de Titán ahora alargándose debido al poderoso aroma que despedía la Yamanaka.

Sabía que iba a hacerlo, así que entró, tuvo la loca idea de hacerlo con Titán, solamente mirando su nardo prodigioso, sabía que era una locura, pero estaba segura de que el placer que iba a sentir valdría la pena.

-Solo esta vez—se dijo así misma, sabía que eso era mentira.

Se adentró y se colocó frente al caballo, se quitó los pantalones falda y las bragas, dejándolo todo a un lado, estaba claro que iba a mancharse de paja, pero poco le importaba.

Con solo las botas y la camiseta de tirantes, se sentó en el suelo, desde allí podía ver el manubrio de la bestia de frente, una vista privilegiada, comenzó a acariciarse, a frotar con sus dedos su vulva sin apartar la mirada de ese rabo y a gemir despacio.

-Oh, sí—gemía-Como me está poniendo la verga de este animal.-Se decía mientras sentía su cuerpo arder.

Se quitó la camiseta, así como las botas hasta quedar completamente desnuda, dispuesta a entregarse a ese endemoniado caballo que prácticamente la sedujo, por lo que comenzó a pellizcar y acariciar sus pechos erectos, el caballo continuaba quieto, a veces relinchaba, su pene se balanceaba como si nada, su respiración era profunda como si comprendiera la situación y le gustase ser observado por aquella rubia escandalosa

Ino se detuvo y miró la verga durante un minuto, ahora se preguntaba si tendría el valor para acariciarlo, para notar su tacto, no creía que fuera malo, sabía que los mamporreros lo hacían.

-Solo es un pene—pensó—Pero es de un caballo.-Ella misma contrariándose

Aun así, estaba tan excitada que solamente se prohibió pensar, acallando a su estúpida conciencia moral, se arrodilló y rodeó al caballo por la derecha, casi se metió bajo él, y conforme lo hacía se excitó más, ahí estaba, el rabo, la polla, el miembro, el torpón, para ella sola, su imagen le resultó evocadora, rosado y suave en apariencia, pronto comprobaría que era tenerlo en sus manos.

Acercó su mano derecha al miembro y lo agarró, estaba caliente y, efectivamente, suave.

-Dios mío-gimió excitada—Que pollazo, maldición.

Lo rodeó con ambas manos y Titán relinchó, Ino se preguntó si se excitaría, y que sería un honor para ella poder excitar a un ser como aquel, así que comenzó a masturbarlo como si fuera una paja humana, subiendo y bajando, pero con las dos manos.

El equino relinchaba y movía sus patas como si quisiera cavar un hoyo tras él, La kunoichi continuaba su función, ensimismada. Estaba tan absorta con su tarea que todo pensamiento había callado para siempre; ni en sus más bizarras fantasías se hubiera imaginado que terminaría haciéndoselo a un caballo, aquella era una experiencia completamente, ella, una chica hermosa como ella, que siempre pensó que terminaría casándose con un chico guapo y teniendo un maravilloso hijo, ahora estaba haciendo una de las peores desviaciones del mundo, y más de asquearla, la hacía esconder aun más de lo que estaba

-Vamos, Titán, hoy voy a ser tu yegua—decía mordiéndose el labio excitada.

De pronto el nabo creció aun mas, no creía que fuera posible, pero lo hizo, su punta se alargó y se mostró húmeda, Ino abrió la boca ensimismada, impresionada, sin duda sentía deseos de ser follada por ese caballo, pero no podía, no quería, no era lo suficientemente valiente, además que temía ser destrozada por esa lanza de carne, pero sí lo era para hacer que aquella bestia se corriera con ella.

-No puedo más—se dijo—Voy a correrme con este nardo.

Se introdujo bajo el caballo y se sentó con las piernas abiertas frente al rabo, este estaba a apenas veinte centímetros de su cara y pudo ver bien la punta, que parecía mojada.

-Menuda polla tienes, Titán—repitió excitada-. Si no fuese peligroso, te dejaría que me follases con ella.

La agarró con su mano izquierda y con la derecha comenzó a masturbarse mientras se lo hacía al caballo, pronto ambos gemían, cada uno a su manera, Ino jamás se había sentido tan excitada, se introducía los dedos en su coño mojado mientras veía aquella polla frente a ella, el agujero de esta le hipnotizaba, le atraía, sentía deseos de tocarlo y así lo hizo, agarró lo que supuso era el glande de aquel nardo y lo acarició, Titán relinchó y comenzó a moverse como si follase, su respiración era ahora tan fuerte que si hubiera entrado alguien Natalia no le hubiera oído.

-Oh, Titán—gemía ella—Si, dámelo, vamos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de aquel pollón, de que la explosión iba a cogerla de lleno, pero el placer la dominaba, la tenía presa, además su mente, que ahora era la de una puta barata y sucia, se excitó al saber que su primer corrida iba a ser con ese cabestro.

-Oh, Titán, vamos, dame tu corrida.

El mencionado se movía como loco, la polla casi tocaba la cara de Ino, que apenas podía sujetarla, abrió la boca para gritar de placer y vio la punta abrirse, ¡Iba a correrse! Quiso quitarse de allí, sabiendo que al final si era una mala idea, pero fue tarde.

Un gran chorro blanco salió de la verga del caballo y mojó su cara como si la enchufasen con una manguera, le mojó la cara completamente, después otro y otro más, hasta mancharle el abdomen completamente, entonces ella se corrió abundantemente.

-Ahaaa, si—gritó—Me corroo, si, ahaaa.

Varios chorros más salieron del caballo, Ino se mantuvo durante unos minutos más masturbando ese miembro mientras saboreaba el extraño manjar, no le sabía mal, o quizás era su mente corrompida que atacaba de nuevo, tenía todo el cuerpo mojado por la secreción del caballo, continuó masturbando el badajo y vio los últimos chorros gotear al suelo, dejó la polla, que ya decrecía, y salió gateando, con el líquido de su cuerpo goteando.

-Oh—dijo cansada, atontada—Que he hecho?-se lamentó al recuperar un poco la cordura.

Se sentía mal consigo misma, pero satisfecha, se puso de pie, desnuda y se miró, estaba pegajosa, se quitó un poco de la sustancia viscosa del pecho y la olió, era un olor desconocido y profundo, a pesar de que había saboreado ya ese líquido, se lo llevó a la boca para comprobar si ahora sabía mal, aunque estaba frío continuaba teniendo el mismo sabor, no supo con que compararlo, era algo completamente nuevo.

.-Dios, soy tan sucia que todavía quiero más de esa verga-replico a si mismo, mirando de nuevo a Titán, quien de pronto vio que su verga se alzaba nuevamente para sorpresa de Ino.

Estaba claro que ambos querían mas, por lo que decidida, ingreso nuevamente al cubículo de Titán para pasar a una nueva fase de aquella experiencia.

.-Aun tienes energía, Titán?-se dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre-Espero que aguantes para el siguiente round?-se dijo coqueta, mientras el animal relinchaba como aprobación-Me alegro por eso, porque hoy sere tu yegua.

Con aquella declaración se coloco debajo del colosal animal, agarrando nuevamente el fieltro de aquel, para luego guiárselo ahora en su vulva que estaba sedienta de aquel falo de carne. Con algo de cuidado y lentitud, se la introdujo hasta un cuarto de su longitud, provocando que la Yamanaka gimiera con algo dolor.

Tiró de las riendas, el nabo golpeaba el coño, pero nada más, entonces el caballo empujó y la punta golpeó de lleno el sexo.

-Ahaa—Soltando un grito que no pudo controlar.

El rabo escapó y se restregó por todo el torso de la mujer, casi llegando a su estómago. Ino aprovechó para practicar, poniéndose en una posición algo incómoda, restregó la punta entre sus tetas, jamás había sentido allí una polla como esa, sacó la lengua y lamió la punta como si quisiera lubricarla, todavía quedaban resto de la corrida y esta colgaba en hilillos, mezclada con sus babas, sobre su cuello y su pecho, después quiso volver a intentarlo, puso el nardo listo para entrar y el mismo Titán empujó esta vez.

La rompió, la punta entró de una, sin avisar, quería follarla y lo hizo, la mujer gritó de dolor y estuvo a punto de caerse del bloque por el otro lado debido a la fuerza de la embestida.

-Hijo de puta-casi lloró—Ten más cuidado.

Pero el equino, era un animal, una bestia que quería su hembra, empujó y el nardo entró otro poco, Ino se agarró donde pudo mientras sentía las paredes de su coño apretadas por aquella lanza de carne.

-Ah, ahy, ahyyyy-gemía sin apartar la mirada de la polla.

El animal empujó de nuevo y el rabo entró casi del todo, Ino lo sintió dentro, era imposible que entrase más, el coño le latía pero se sentía la mujer más puta, y por tanto la más afortunada, del mundo.

-¡Dios mío que nardo!-exclamó temblado-¡Es gigante!

Cogió lo que quedaba del miembro, para manejar la penetración y comenzó a ser follada, el caballo sabía lo que se hacía, ella gritaba de dolor sin poder apartar la mirada de su coño abierto a la fuerza, sus piernas se movían como electrocutadas, estaba siendo follada por aquella maldito animal, y le estaba gustando a creces.

-Ah, si-gritó-Sigue, es gorda, aahaayyyy.

Se sentía cada vez mas excitada, mas placer, ese descomunal nardo era mano de santo para su coño sediento, que a la vez era castigado y premiado, miró al caballo y se encomendó al cielo. Sai, Sasuke u otro chico que pensaba que iba a ser su príncipe azul podían irse directo a la mierda, ahora mismo podía casarse con aquel caballo salvaje para ser follada todos los días por aquel magnifico animal.

-A la mierda-dijo-Follame del todo.

Soltó las manos, ahora puestas en la fría tierra, y la polla se sumergió en su sexo hasta el final.

-Ahhh, así-gimió-Siiiii.-

Comenzó a ser follada a golpes, a ser maltratada, Titán la follaba sin piedad alguna como si una yegua se tratase, se sentía llena completamente, algo fuera de serie, que ahora mas que cambio completamente lo que significaba el sexo salvaje.

-Siii, dame, si, follame Titan, follame como a una yegua, dame tu polla-Repetia fuera de si, recibiendo su castigo.

Se corrió, pero no iba a acabar allí, el caballo continuo follandose aquella humana, siendo sacudida como algo sin vida, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, babeando, gritando como una posesa. Ya no le importaba si sus compañeros o la propietaria la descubriesen.

-Ahaaa, ahaaa, ohoooo.

El nardo la destrozaba, pero ¿Que podía hacer? todo placer salvaje era algo doloroso, merecía la pena ser rota si se corría, si le daban ese placer extremo, se corrió dos, tres veces, no dejaba de sentir orgasmos, incluso temía desmayarse si continuaba siendo penetrada de esa forma, los testículos de Titán, llenos de semen toda para ella, golpeaban su culo, las piernas tocaban el cuerpo del caballo, suave y caliente, ambos excitados, Titán empujó del todo y se detuvo, casi podía alzarla del montón de paja tan solo con su nardo.

-Me muerooo-gritó Ino mientras recibía un calambre orgásmico.

El equino relinchó y se corrió por fin, la kunoichi notó el útero caliente, un chorro la sorprendió, incluso notó hincharse su panza ante tal impregnación, se tumbó como muerta mientras se corría sin remedio como jamás se había corrida en la vida.

-Ahhaaaa, siiiiii.

El caballo retrocedió, su miembro salió botando lo acumulado dentro del utero de la humana, y el semen se vertió de la mujer hacia el suelo, un último gran chorro salió de este y bañó a la Yamanaka.

-Dios mio, que polvazo-balbuceó ella rota de gusto.

El equino se separó de ella y la mujer se quedó tumbada unos minutos, todavía recomponiéndose del polvo, su coño latía, le dolía, pero estaba satisfecha. Rapidamente diviso un bidón de agua que estaba cerca de los utensilios de cocina para poder quitarse todo las secreciones que estaban pegadas a su cuerpo. Con ello, se vistió rápidamente para escullirse rápidamente a su alcoba.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de despertar con buen humor pero con algo de dolor en su parte íntima, ella junto con sus amigos decidieron emprender su viaje de regreso a su hogar. No obstante, antes de la partida, Ino notaba la mirada hasta cómplice de la señora Minamoto, que antes de que partiesen, ella tuvo unas palabras con ella.

.-Disfrutaste?-pregunta ella con alevosía.

Confundida en principio por aquella pregunta, hasta por la mirada cómplice de aquella mujer, entendio perfectamente a lo que se referia. Por lo que asintio en silencio.

.-Puedes venir cuando quieras-Con aquel permiso, la mujer se despidió con un abrazo, para luego Ino marcharse de regreso a su aldea.

Claro que volverá a visitar aquel colosal semental.


End file.
